Evenings
by thewhiteangel220
Summary: Ella and PIppin start out the night on a journey through Elrond's gardens...


Evenings By Angel and Lindy  
  
Angel: Okay, this is just a stupid short story that me and Lindy made up when we like first saw Fellowship...so it's kinda stupid  
  
Lindy: Angel wrote most of it...I added things...  
  
Angel: NEwayZ...So hope ya all like it.  
  
Lindy: Were kinda pathetic sometimes, arent we?  
  
Angel: ^_^;;  
  
WE DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, WE JUST GET REALLY BORED AND OBSESSED AND WRITE STUPID FAN FICS ON THEM!!!!  
  
Ella and Pippin were walking through the forest after the dinner for the council. It was sunset but when they got more into the forest, the trees were denser, so you couldn't tell where the sun was. Then they came across a clearing with a waterfall. It was so beautiful that they just stood there and watched. No one spoke. Then Ella finally broke the silence.  
  
"Isn't it pretty," she whispered looking at the waterfall. Her eyes were glittering in the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful," breathed Pippin quietly looking over at her. They looked at each other for a minute and Ella reached for his hand as they walked across a fallen log in front of the waterfall.  
  
"I wish that I could stay here forever. Rivendale is so beautiful," whispered Ella. She turned and looked at Pippin. Her eyes were full of excitement and adventure. "How about after the journey, we come back to Rivendale and stay here forever," she said as Pippin just stared at her in amazement.  
  
She had pretty much told her that she liked him. He couldn't believe it! He obviously had liked her and now he knows that she likes him too and now wants him to come back and live in Rivendale with her.  
  
"We? Oh so now you like me," said Pippin.  
  
" You couldn't tell?" said Ella.  
  
"No, not after you slap me, try to throw me off a ferry and so many other things that I can't name them all," said Pippin. Ella stopped him before he could speak again.  
  
"Well those were signs. Obviously you don't know how to read them," she said. And with that, she walked on.  
  
"I'm sorry?" said Pippin dumbfounded. Ella stopped walking. She turned and to Pippin's shock, she smiled and said,  
  
"Well, I guess that I did not give you vary good signals, so I'm sorry too. Lets go back I think that everybody is probably done finishing up," she said and they started to go back. As they were, Pippin reached for Ella's hand and they walked back in silence.  
  
When they got back, they were right, everybody was done and there was Bilbo, Sam, Merry and a couple of other hobbits that had lived in Rivendale all passed out.  
  
"Looks like they had a little too much to drink at the feast," said Ella looking around at them.  
  
"Me and my relatives," said Pippin.  
  
"What do you mean relatives?" asked Ella.  
  
"Well, you already know that Merry is my cousin. But the old, white hared hobbit, well he's my uncle. His name is Bilbo Baggins," explained Pippin.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Daisy as she and Frodo came into the room.  
  
"Oh, around," said Pippin winking at Frodo. He yawned and stretched to put his arm around Ella.  
  
"In your dreams," said Ella throwing her arm off of her shoulder.  
  
"Well I'm tired, how about you Frodo, you tired?" asked Pippin. He gave Frodo a look like he had something to tell him.  
  
"Yeah," he yawns "I'm getting tired. Let's go to bed. Good night girls," Frodo says as he goes and gives Daisy a kiss on the cheek. Pippin gives Ella a smile because he didn't know if he and Ella were as close as Frodo and Daisy. They walk off.  
  
"They must think that we are really dumb, we know what they are doing," said Daisy.  
  
"I know! They are probably off in their rooms telling all about our romantic nights," said Ella  
  
"So, what do we do with them?" asked Ella.  
  
"I say that we go to their windows and spy on them. Then we can scare them!" said Daisy excitedly.  
  
"One problem" said Ella.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are on the third story,"  
  
"Oh," said Daisy glumly. "It was a fun thought."  
  
"Let's just go to bed," Ella said.  
  
"OK"  
  
They walked back to their rooms and found that there were already two hobbits in there. They were Sam and Merry.  
  
"What are you two doing in our room!" yelled Daisy.  
  
"Not yet mummy, I'm too tired to do my chores" came a muffled voice from Merry's bed.  
  
"There drunk. Let's get the guys," said Ella. So they went to their room. They knocked on the door. Frodo opened it.  
  
"What now- oh Ella, Daisy sorry. Thought it was somebody else, what's wrong?" stammered Pippin.  
  
"Merry and Sam are drunk in our beds," explained Daisy.  
  
"You can sleep in their empty beds," said Pippin hopefully.  
  
"No way!" yelled Ella.  
  
"What other choice do we have?" said Daisy.  
  
"Good point. Oh well I guess as long as I get Sam's in the corner,"  
  
"OK" They got their stuff and climbed in to their temperoy beds.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Ella"  
  
"Stay"  
  
"Goodnight everybody!"  
  
"stay"  
  
"Shhhhhh"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"ELLA"  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
Lindy: Well that was a useless waste of space...  
  
Angel: see that was stupid...that's all.nothing else.no second chapters.nothing.  
  
Lindy: LIKE I SAID BEFORE...she made most of it up...  
  
Angel: WELL so what...it's not like we can just take it off, people might be amused more with our conversations than the story.  
  
Lindy: shut up.  
  
Angel: WELL please do something else besides listening to me and her argue. It might be goin on for hours...  
  
Lindy: -_-;; 


End file.
